The aim of this application is to obtain funding through the NCRR program to continue the current Minority High School Student Research Apprentice Program at the Eppley Institute for Research in Cancer and Allied Diseases. This program will provide a laboratory research experience for 8 high school students, 1 pre-service teacher and 1 teacher. Participants will spend a minimum of eight weeks at the Institute during one summer. They will be assigned to a laboratory and will work on a research project established by the individual laboratory directors. In addition to the research project, participants will be involved in a seminar series through which they will learn about research conducted at the Eppley Institute. Additional speakers will discuss career opportunities in science, medicine and technology. Visits to other units on the UNMC campus will be arranged. It is the intent of this program along with providing a laboratory research experience, to expose the participants to the variety of health career choices available to students and to encourage them to pursue one of these career paths. An extensive follow-up program has been developed involving questionnaires and return visits by the participants in order to track the career paths the students have chosen, the classroom activities of the teachers, and to assess the effectiveness of the program.